A letter to you (Threeshot!)
by Katbabe-chan
Summary: Sakura decided to send a letter to her loved one in China. Let's see how it plays out! R&R please! No flame! Threeshot..
1. Chapter 1

A Saku syao Three shot!

no author's corner for this! those are just for fun sometimes.. but please ! enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : I don't own cardcaptor Sakura in any way! though I sometimes wish I did...

-Chapter one: Syaoran's surprise -Pov: Sakura

Sakura sighed as she sat on her chair in front of her desk. She had emailed Meilin earlier in the day to see if it would be alright to send her a letter to give to Syaoran Li, her boyfriend. Meilin had given her stamp of approval, so now Sakura was dumbfounded as to what to write. Kero-chan had told her that it didn't matter WHAT she wrote. It's THAT she wrote that mattered. He added that Syaoran would cherish it because it was something from her. She got out a piece of paper and started to write a hesitant letter.

" Dearest Syaoran,

Hi! How have you been? In case you're wondering, I've been fine. Kero is still as greedy as ever. Tomoyo videotapes me everyday as well. Oh! Eriol-kun came back to tomoeda, sitting in the same seat as he and Meilin-chan had. Isn't that wonderful? Tomoyo-chan was so happy! If you ask me though, the best part of my day is when I nap. I dream of you everytime I do. Then , I guess it would be when it's night time, huh? Am I making any sense? I hope so.  
>I wonder if you remember what I told you before you left. I told youI loved you, so don't doubt that.. To tell you the truth, I miss you Syaoran-kun. It's been lonely without you ...<br>Oh I'm still horrible at math and still great at P.E.! The only thing missing in my life so far is you.. Did I tell you I think of you everyday? Because I do... Thank you for being you, Syaoran-kun. A play's coming up soon! I'm gonna be in it. Can you guess the role I got? I'm sure you can. This time Yamazaki wrote the script. There's one thing that worries me though. I've been feeling a strange presence recently. Don't worry too much though! it's not going to be too much of a nuisance! I can take care of it myself! Also, when you visit (or hopefully come back for good? ) , I have a gift for you! So don't keep me waiting too long, ne? I'm still going to wait for you. For all time. I won't lose hope because you are my number one person Syaoran-kun! I hope you're doing well..

Hugs and kisses and all that! Sakura 3 "

With the letter written, Sakura got up and stretched. How long had she been sitting there? She looked at the clock, deciding to call Tomoyo.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey , Tomoyo-chan!"<br>"Oh, Sakura-chan! Hi! Do you think you could come over? I've got a surprise for you! "  
>"Sure! I'll be there soon! Ja!"<p>

Sakura hung up the phone and sealed the letter. Running to the mail box after slipping on her shoes, Sakura put the letter in the mail. She only hoped it would reach him. That in mind and cards in pocket, She hopped on the bus headed for Tomoyo's.

Well, what'd ya think? I know it's short, but think of this as like a prologue! R&R! Jane!

-Katbabe is OUT OF HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

A Letter to You Chapter 2: The happy reader! (Syaoran's POV)

Syaoran was doing his training schedule as usual this morning. He knew he no longer needed to, since he had officially finished his formalities here in Hong Kong a week ago, however, he had grown accustomed to it. Besides, there was someone two hours away he wanted to impress. Syaoran being as focused as he was, didn't realise someone had entered the room.

"Oi, Syaoran!" The said man jumped at the mention of his name. "Oh don't look so surprised! Anyway, theyre's a letter here for you!"

"A letter?" He was genuinely surprise. " Meilin, you know I'm not allowed to receive or send letters!"  
>"Oh, don't get your briefs in a wadd! The sender mailed it to my place to give to you! it wasn't in your mailbox, baka.." She muttered, annoyed at his scorning.<p>

He sighed. "Who sent it?"  
>"Jest read and find out." Meilin tossed the letter to him, stomping out of the room and muttering something about incoherent idiots who are never thankful for things. Syaoran sighed, catching the letter and mumbled his thanks. The attitude he had only lasted util he saw who it was from.<p>

"S-Sakura?!" His eyes widened, and he ran to his room, grinning madly all the while. "Sakura HASN'T forgotten about me!" Sitting on his bed, Syaoran ripped the envelope to find a small peice of paper and a folded piece of paper. He looked closer, finding that the smallest was a picture. Taking the small picture out to look, he smiled at the newest version of Sakura. Her hair was longer then he last saw, and her figure had filled out beautifully. Turning the picture over, Syaoran chuckled. Apparently the picture was recent. Taking the letter, he read it over a dozen times, grinning from ear to ear at every word. He sighed happily and took out a sheet of green paper and a black pen. As always, he'd answer her letter, even if it got him in trouble. He couldn't help it though, Sakura was just too amazing not to answer.

" Dear Sakura,

Hey! it's great to hear from you! I'm doing quite well,love. Figures Kero would be greedy still. Daidouji-san still hasn't changed at all has she? (well that's not surprising, look at who she's video taping, ) Do you know when my favorite part of the day is? Right after breakfast. You're probably looking at this letter and thinking , "Hoe? after breakfast? mooouu, Syaoran-kun's not romantic at all... " well hear my reason. I like right after breakfast because that's the time I have alone. I always go to the Li garden, and sit on a branch of the huge Sakura Tree in the middle, And I think of you. Honto, I don't know if I could live without thinking of you. You're just so wonderful Sakura. You know that, don't you?  
>I've not doubted a single word of it. I've hoped and dreamt of coming back to you , to hear those single most enchanting words in the whole universe. I miss you too, more then anything in the whole wide world my Koichii. We'll fix that mathmatics problem the second I get back! You can count on that, and no, don't you dare groan and pout, even if you do look cute doing even that. Ugh, you mean that idiot's back? well, I'm glad you're happy with it. Meilin says hi and wishes you all the best. We'll be back soon, love. We will. And when we do, i'll scoop you in my arms and never ever let you go. I've ached to hug you, to hold you ,to love you , and to comfort you when you're sad, but just wait a little longer koichii, for I have some amazing news. By the time you read this letter, I should be in japan, at Penguin park by those swings we sat by the day you told me Yukito-san rejected your feelings. And honestly? I'm glad he did. Not because he hurt you , but because it brought you to me. I'll thank him forever for that.<br>Back to the point. As soon as you finish the last part of the letter, go to penguin park to those swings. I should be waiting there. I love you my dearest. I'll see you there.  
>Ja ne? Aishiteru ,<br>Syaoran Li "

That's when he sealed it up into an envelope and ran to the post office, giving them money to send it off imediately and running back to his room, packing as fast as he could. Hours later, he was standing in his old japanese apartment with Wei. Grinning, he muttered to himself, "It's good to be back home, Sakura..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I'm back y'all! My brother's awesome letting me use his computer to update! So sorry for the long wait on updates.  
>Anyways, to the disclaimer!<p>

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, no matter how much I wish I did. That would be so amazing.

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Memories<p>

She sighed. The wind blew through her hair as she walked towards home. She watched as the cherry blossoms fell , her face gentle. How long had it been since that one fateful day? Thinking it through, she really couldn't remember. After all, it had all felt as though it was a dream. His eyes had sparkled as he held her gaze, and though it was a long, long time ago, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

Running down the path towards the park, Sakura panted heavily and tried to keep from screaming out his name. She had just read the letter, and honestly, she couldn't have been more surprised. The world rushed past her as she ran and ran, her face red and her hair wisping through the wind. 'Syaoran-kun..' She thought, 'Are you really there, waiting for me to jump into your arms, the arms I've waited so long to feel around me..? ' That question brought a blush to her face easily. Sakura bit her lip as she saw the king penguin slide coming closer towards her. Was he there? Was he really back in Japan, or was he just pulling at her? Perhaps he didn't want to be with her still. She wasn't that important anyway. Slowly she came to a stop. Looking around, she saw no evidence HE was there. Sakura slowly walked to the swingset that was dancing gently in the blowing wind, her eyes up towards the sky. Now all that was left to wait.

"You know, looking up at the sky is dangerous. You might trip not knowing where you're going." Sakura gasped. She hadn't expected him to be there so soon. In fact, she had expected him to not even show up. Breathing quickly, heart beating out of her chest, she turned. He was there. His eyes the same amber color she got lost in the night of her confession towards him, the night they caught the HOPE card. She had to intake a breath. His eyes were so out of this world, but she had never ever gotten tired of his smile. Oh, his smile.. What she would do to keep that on his handsome features. His hair danced wildly, untamed like ussual. There was no taming that mop of a head. Sakura, however, knew she could try a few ideas..

" You're really here. You've really come." She couldn't hide the tear that slid down her fair skinned cheek. Footsteps sounded in her ears, and she faintly saw him step closer. His hand raised and rested on her cheek, his thumb wiping that tear away.

" I missed you. So much. Forgive me for making you wait. Forgive me for causing you misery being away for so long." He could only sigh as she stayed silent. She wouldn't NOT forgive him, he knew that for he was not a fool. However, he almost wish she wouldn't forgive his absence. There were many things he's made her lose out on. Not any more though, not any more.

" Oh Syaoran-kun...I love you!" With that said, she jumped right into his awaiting arms, crying into his warm broad shoulder, toned from training under the Elder's supervision and careful eye. He smiled his brightest and nuzzled his head deeply into her hair, taking in her scent as she grasped his shirt tightly. Today would be the day they would never be seperated again. That thought in mind, they looked in the other's eyes and leaned in close. He rubbed his nose against hers, and she giggled. Her eyes closed and she waited for the moment his lips would meet hers. Few seconds passed and she started getting impatient. Opening her eyes, she glared at him, her eyes saying all that she wouldn't out loud. Why hadn't he kissed her? Wasn't that what he was wanting to do anyway? He laughed, and kissed her nose.

"In due time my koichii. In due time." He let go of her to take her right hand, kissing it gently and leading her to her father's and her house. He could vividly remember the exact location of the cozy home. She smiled and squeezed his hand, a blush on her face as he pulled her along. Today was deffinitely the best day she had ever had.

**End of flash back**

Stopping in the middle of the small little trail in her back yard, she looked down at her stomach, a hand resting on it. Her hand. Yes, she was expecting, but this wouldn't be the first time. She smiled gently and closed her eyes.

" Mommy! Mayu stole my cookies from my snack plate!"  
>" I did not! you ate them when you ate the fried shrimp, baka!"<p>

She opened her eyes and turned her head to her two four year olds. One, two hours older than the other. Taski ( No, not in any relation to the Taski from fushigi yuugi. ) glared at his younger sister. Sakura laughed.

" Now now, Don't call your brother an idiot, Mayu-chan. Taski, go and get your father to get you two more. Mayu-chan, dear, come and help mommy, would you? Your little sister and I need to go and organize the nursery.

" HAI, OKAA-SAN!" The little girl, with green eyes and dark brown hair, ran in her little blue sundress towards her mother, making sure to take her hand and pull her to the back door. That was when the door opend again, A man the age of twenty nine walked out with Taski, the man's hair unruly and his eyes twinkling with wisdom and love.

She smiled lovingly at her husband. Husband.. Even after five years, that word always made her blush and giggle like a little school girl. "Syaoran, did Taski-kun get his cookies?"

" Yes Sakura, love. He swallowed them whole. Speaking of, Mayu , don't lie to your mother about eating your brother's cookies. You know where liars go."

" Hai, Otou-san! Gomene, Onii-chan! Honto ni gomenasai! "

" uh.. nondemonaina.(is that spelled right? .. I don't know ^-^;; ) "

Watching the kids run off and play, Syaoran walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her slowly, kissing her shoulder sweetly aand resting his chin on it. Yes, to this day he still believed something. Coming back was the best decision he had ever made. Marrying Sakura was the best thing he could have ever done.

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S IT! how'd y'all like it? It's not that great, but I promise i'll get better as chapters go on by with other stories. I enjoyed writing this, and I want y'all to tell me what ya think! I won't update with out encouragement because I don't want to write to a crowd that's not there. Anyways, R&amp;R please!<p>

Katbabe leaving towards tomorrow!


End file.
